Frank and Stella
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Ok so this about Frank and Stella and their relationship! How will they both cope loving each other just too scared to admit it! When KORPS pull them apart will they survive! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am still continuing with my other stories but I really enjoyed writing MI High Fanfics and couldn't keep away! I just want a small fanfiction about Frank and Stella. I will do this with every couple in MI High if I have time. These will not be long but will not be short either. This will just start at a random point with no Zoe sadly. Enjoy...**

_Wouldn't it be cool if we've already met the person we're going to marry, but we just don't know it yet?_

3rd Person POV

Stella Knight sat in her office when her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID to see the one name she didn't want to: Frank London. She didn't answer and went back to sorting out the files on her desk. Her phone went off again with the same caller ID. She frowned and shoved her phone into a drawer. She opened the first folder about, guess who, Frank London. She sighed in frustration and put the folder underneath the others. She could hear her phone going off but she ignored it. After one hour she placed the files into a cabinet and went into her drawer and picked up her phone. She unlocked her phone

_14 Missed Calls from Frank London._

She locked her phone and went into her purse. She lifted a pound and went into the MI.9 lunch room and bought a chocolate bar. She walked back into her office and opened her purse to put the fifty pence change in when a photo caught her eye; it was a photo of her and Frank ten years ago. She shook her head and placed her purse in her bag. Her phone went off again with the caller ID of Frank London. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Stella I have been trying to call you all day! What's going on?"

"Oh sorry... my phones been off all day!"

"Sure. I was calling to see if we could possibly talk about us?"

"No Frank I have files to look through!"

"But..."

Stella hung up and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't want to talk about this not now. She had asked Frank so many times to forget about that kiss at the core. She thought they were going to die she didn't know that it would work! She pulled out the photo of her and Frank and threw it in the bin. That was over! She picked up her belongings and wiped her face before walking home.

Across town Frank London was distraught! Why wouldn't Stella talk to him? Only a few months ago she had kissed him. He had tried to call her so many times but she wouldn't answer. He looked over to a small photo of him and Stella and smiled. He was brought out of his thoughts by Keri and Tom coming into the base.

"Tom, Keri what's wrong?"

"Nothing our communicators need charging that's all."

"Frank are you okay?"

"Yes Keri. Now hurry up before you miss anymore lessons."

They nodded, placed their communicators on charge and left. Frank sat down at his computer for the rest of the day staring at the photo and thinking back to the times that made him so happy!

**Okay like it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I am going to have maybe ten chapters in this and then do two more stories except on Tom and Aneisha and Dan and Zoe! Thanks to my reviewers! Ok I am really happy with this story so yeah...**

_Hatred is mad love of the heart!_

3rd Person POV

Frank London picked up his phone. He dialled Stella and put the phone to his ear.

_RING RING_

"Come on Stella pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Stella!"

"Frank I can't talk right now."

"No Stella we need to talk about us maybe not now but later today!"

"Fine I will be over later on."

Frank hung up and smiled. Across town Stella Knight was ripping her hair out. Why had she been so stupid? She didn't want to talk to Frank; did she? She went over to her bin and lifted out the photo of her and Frank. The memory was still clear like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stella and Frank sat in Stella's house on the couch watching the Titanic. Stella lifted a hankie and gave it to Frank who was in tears. He wiped his eyes but continued to cry. Stella smiled and curled up closer to him. One hour later they finished watching the film. They sat next to each other wrapped in the others embrace. Then all of a sudden Stella's mum walked in._

"_MUM!"_

"_Oh sorry sweetie."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I have a mission tomorrow but also I wanted to give you back your camera."_

"_Oh yeah. Mum before you go could you take a photo of us? It's our one year anniversary!"_

_Mrs Knight nodded and lifted the camera to her eye and printed it off before heading home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Stella wiped a tear from her eye. Her mum and dad had been killed on that mission.

_FLASHBACK (AGAIN)_

_Stella sat in her office when the Head of MI.9 walked in._

"_Agent Knight!"_

"_Yes Ma'am?"_

"_I have some sad news on your parents' mission in Iraq."_

_Stella nodded and continued to smile._

"_They were killed in a raid."_

_Stella felt her heart drop. She nodded._

"_Thank you Ma'am."_

_Once the head of MI.9 had left Stella had called Frank who had taken her home. Stella had curled up into a ball and didn't move for a whole day._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Back at St. Hearts Frank was relieving memories as well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Frank sat in Stella's house on the couch next to her. Only one day ago she found out her parents had been killed in a mission to Iraq. She was in pieces; since Frank had brought her home she had stayed curled up on the couch sobbing before sleeping now she lay awake staring at nothing._

"_Stella please say something. Do something. Please Stell I need to know you are okay!"_

"_They're dead."_

_Frank barely heard the whisper. She began to cry and curled up again. Frank moved over to her and hugged her until she calmed down._

"_How about some soup?"_

_Stella nodded and sat up. Frank left the room and found Heinz Tomato Soup and put it on the cooker. Ten minutes later Stella sat at the kitchen table with Frank slowly sipping her soup._

"_Thank you Frank."_

"_I will always be here whenever you need me."_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

That was one of Frank's most sad memories. He had hated seeing Stella look so weak and fragile but he had fixed the pieces. He looked at the photo again as Stella arrived at HQ.

"Frank."

"Stella."

Neither looked at the other, neither said a word, both just stood there looking at the walls.

"Why did you want to speak to me Frank?"

Stella raised her eyebrows at Frank and glared while doing so.

"Well I wanted to talk about us."

"What is there to even talk about?"

"Oh come on Stella. You know perfectly there is a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like how one minute you are kissing me then you are ignoring my calls?"

"I asked you to forget that!"

"I can't just forget something like that!"

"You could try."

"What about everything else Stella huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we used to love each other and I still love you."

Frank looked away as did Stella. Stella opened her mouth but was cut off by her phone.

"Hello?"

"Agent Knight we have a situation."

"Explain?"

"We have evidence that a warehouse has been giving off nuclear radiation."

"Ok I will get a team on it."

Stella snapped her phone and explained to Frank who called the team. Both stood away from each other and when the team arrived they knew something was up.

"Team, we think KORPS have been up to something again. Earlier MI.9 found nuclear radiation coming from this warehouse which was later discovered as a KORPS Base."

"Here are your gadgets. Aneisha this is...

"A pin?"

"No this is what was a pin it is now a lock picker. Just place it in a lock at it should open. Keri, laser lipstick, Dan this is what looks like a mobile phone but it sends a frequency that knocks every living thing off their feet. Tom you will be going with them in-case anything needs defusing. Here I upgraded your Spy Pods. Now go!"

The team walked off shortly followed by an angry Stella. Stella left the base raging at Frank as they had got into another argument once the team had left.

**Ok so hate it, love it, like it? Review on what you think should happen next? In maybe two or three chapters Stella will be taken. Who likes the flashbacks? Just ask for more or less. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite or followed my story! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forget all the reasons why it won't work and remember the reasons why it will!**_

The team reached the warehouse and Tom brought out his Spy Pod and scanned for anyone else near them.

"Was it just me or was Frank and Stella acting weird?"

"I think something happened again remember last time when we first found out about KORPS how they both reacted to the photo we found of them and Frank's password which was lovely Stella?"

"Oh yeah."

"I don't I wasn't there."

"Well let's just say it was funny."

"Ok all clear."

The team ran into the warehouse and headed to the area of the radiation. Once they got their Aneisha used the pin to unlock the door. Tom and Keri went straight to the nuclear weapon and began to defuse it with the Spy Pods and the lipstick. Dan and Aneisha went up against twenty KORPS agents. Aneisha was hit to the ground and they all advanced on Dan who got the 'mobile phone' out and knocked the KORPS agents off their feet.

"Done! Let's go."

The team ran out and headed back to St. Hearts.

Frank sat in the base with red eyes. He wished he had never told Stella how he felt because apparently she didn't feel the same way. Once the team got back Frank congratulated them and sent them back to Maths which pleased them all. Frank sat back he hadn't felt this bad since the break-up.

_FLASHBACK_

_Frank sat in his office when Stella walked in._

"_Here are the files."_

_Stella placed them on his desk without looking at him. He grabbed her arm as she began to turn away._

"_Stella look I am sorry about the team but I had to save either them or the population of London."_

_Stella looked him in the eye. Frank looked at her with worry and sorrow in his eyes. Stella pulled her arm back and looked away._

"_That wasn't your fault Frank."_

"_Then why are you ignoring me?"_

"_I am having second thoughts about us."_

"_Oh great. So I lose my team and girlfriend. Well at least I don't have to deal with your bossiness."_

"_I didn't mean I wanted to break up I meant about your proposal!"_

"_Oh."_

"_But since you think I am bossy I guess we just should."_

_Stella had tears in her eyes at this point._

"_No Stella I am sorry."_

"_No be honest what do you think of me?"_

"_I think you are a lovely caring woman."_

"_Sure you do."_

_Stella looked at Frank as did he look at her._

"_Stella I love you I always have and I always will!"_

"_And I love you but how can I love you when you are never honest with me?"_

"_How do you know I am never honest with you? Because I am."_

"_I heard you talking to Jamie yesterday: you said and I quote 'She is so bossy, I love her I do but sometimes she can be so annoying. It's hard to get away. I had trouble getting away to see you guys at the pub last night for the match because she is so clingy and demanding.'"_

_Stella felt a tear roll down her cheek. Frank looked lost._

"_Spying on me?"_

"_No I was just getting lunch and saw you walk away from your plate untouched. So I followed."_

"_Right so you spied on me. Well at least I don't take my girlfriends money and never pay her back."_

"_I am sorry about that but because my parents only just died a month ago and I had to pay for everything and take care of you when you're drunk and throwing up. I need money Frank this job doesn't always pay the bills being at the bottom _**(at this point Stella isn't a chief executive)**_."_

"_Whatever just go."_

"_Go where away from you no problem. How about I just never come back?"_

"_EVEN BETTER!"_

"_FINE!"_

"_GOOD!"_

"_WHATEVER!"_

"_GET LOST!"_

"_BASTARD!"_

"_BITCH!"_

_At this point Stella then ran out dropping her bracelet._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Frank had tried so many times to give Stella back her bracelet and now that he thought about it he still had it somewhere. He began to search for it when he felt something in his gut.

At that very moment across town Stella Knight was walking from MI.9 HQ to her house when a black van began to come down the street. Stella continued walking but just before she reached her house the van pulled up beside her and the last thing she saw was the Crime Minister then nothing.

**Ok love it or hate it. I knew it is quite soon for Stella to disappear but I had a great idea and I want it to go onwards so yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed love you. Could you maybe do it again? Even if you haven't it won't kill you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Silence is a girls loudest cry, you know she's really hurting when she starts ignoring you!**_

Stella Knight woke up in a dimly lit room chained to the wall. The recent events came over her and she began to struggle. She couldn't move at all and there were no windows and only a door at the other side of the room. She didn't know what to do when she began to think about the team and Frank. Frank how will he cope? She did love him but she was too scared to admit it. She whipped her head as the door opened at the Crime Minister walked in.

"I am going to enjoy this."

Frank London sat on his phone calling Stella. It rung out: that was the tenth time in the past five minutes. He felt in his gut something was wrong. Last night Stella didn't go home and the last place she was seen was leaving the school. Tom had hacked the security camera's and saw her turn the corner into her street but that camera had been down so no one knew what happened next. Aneisha, Dan and Keri had been out and found Stella's purse lying at the side of the road.

"What now Frank?"

"There is nothing we can do. She had disappeared."

"Oh come on Frank we could do another sweep of the area someone must know something."

"Sure."

The team looked at Frank, he seemed withdrawn.

"You love Stella, don't you?"

Everyone looked at Keri. Frank blushed and muttered,

"Well, yes. No point now though she is gone."

"Come on Frank! You need to try what if she just got caught up on something?"

"Stella never leaves her bag, let alone at the side of a road."

"Wait what's in the bag?"

"Stella's phone, her purse, her make-up bag and other things like hankies. Why?"

"Is her Spy Pod there?"

"No?"

"Frank what's Stella's Spy Pod Pin?"

"78934, why?"

"Each Spy Pod received an upgrade last month that had a tracking app on it all I need to do is find Stella's Spy Pod and got it!"

The team raced out and headed to a construction site.

"Tom where is she?"

"Its says she is right here!"

Keri reached down and lifted up a Spy Pod with a note taped to it.

"You will have to try better MI.9 to get her back. KORPS. KORPS have Stella!"

"WHAT!"

The team clutched their ears as Frank's voice made its way through their headsets to their ears.

"Ow Frank."

There was no reply only the sound of something smashing. The team raced back to St. Hearts. Frank London went into shock when he was told KORPS had his love. They could torture her? Kill her! The only thought in Frank's head was 'I have to find her! '

Back at a secret location Stella Knight was being attacked. She had tried to run and failed and now she was going up against twenty KORPS agents by herself. She kicked one of them back and ducked from a punch when she was grabbed from behind. She thrashed about until she felt her face being slapped.

"You son of a bitch!"

The KORPS agent laughed and pushed her - full force – to the ground. She tried to move but his grip was to tough against her.

"Look what we have here? Stella Knight beneath my feet."

The Crime Minister walked in and stood on Stella's hand making her cry out.

"How does it feel to lose?"

"I haven't lost because my team will be on their way!"

"Ha that'll be hard considering we aren't even in England anymore. You are going to go through Hell and by the end of all this you will be nothing."

The Crime Minister spat every word at her.

"What do you mean not in England anymore?"

"You will see."

Stella attempted to move again but in result she now had a foot on her head. She was then dragged into a room with a chair in it.

"What is that?"

"Are you familiar with Capital Punishment?"

"You mean the Death Penalty?"

"Yes well this is what they call an electric chair."

"Fine then kill me."

"It won't kill you just put you in extreme pain as the amount of electricity going through your body will be 300 kilovolts."

"That will kill me. 300 kilovolts is the amount of energy given off from lightning."

"That's where you are wrong. Just before your heart fails the current will be turned off leaving the only damage to organs."

At this Stella began to struggle. Her heart raced as she knew there was a chance she could die or get damage to a vital organ.

"No please."

The Crime Minister nodded and Stella was pulled forward and placed in the chair. She was cuffed down with metal cuffs.

"I have heard these are great conductors of electricity."

The Crime Minister laughed as Stella began to shake in fear. Then all of sudden Stella felt electricity race through her body – and not the love type the painful type.

"ARGH!"

Stella screamed in agony and had tears run down her face as she thrashed about in pain. She began to feel faint and then it all stopped. Stella collapsed and fell back to the chair. She felt the cuffs come off but she didn't move. She felt her hair being pulled but it was nothing compared to that. She was thrown in her cell and chained to the wall. She wondered if the Cruciatus Curse from Harry Potter was that bad. She felt sleepy and let a dreamless sleep take over her.

**Ok so what do you think? I have had the best idea and decided to do it but to do so at one point a few months will be skipped. Stella's torture will continue sadly (:'( Next it will be water torture, lethal injection, dog attacks, gas chamber and more. I don't like doing this because I personally think that Capital Punishment is a sick, cruel thing but in order for my finale to work this must happen! REVIEW! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Stella Knight sat curled in a ball in a prison cell. Her body still shook from the tremours of the electric chair. Her wrists had burn and scorch marks on wrist from the chairs cuffs. She missed Frank and began to talk to herself.

"Frank please come and help me."

She closed her eyes and repeated the sentence over and over again.

"No one can help you now."

Stella looked up to see the Crime Minister walk in.

"Get away from me!"

"Ha."

Stella was then brutally grabbed and dragged out of the cell.

"LET ME GO!"

Stella was scared she didn't want to go back in that chair. It was too painful. She thrashed about in the arms of a KORPS agent, kicking and screaming every second.

"Make her be quiet!"

Stella paused for a moment and then went louder to annoy the Crime Minister. She then felt her body against the wall. She continued to try and get out but in result her head was bashed against the wall. She cried out in pain as it was a corner. She slowly lifted her hand and felt blood leaking out. She whimpered and decided it would be wisest to remain still. She was dragged in to the same room and she began to scream again.

"Please no! Not the chair please!"

"Oh don't worry you'll be begging for the chair after this."

Stella looked at the Crime Minister.

"What other forms of Capital Punishment are you familiar with Agent Knight?"

Stella seemed hestitant to answer.

"Fine be stubborn, ever heard of the Lethal Injection?"

Stella looked at the Crime Minister with fear in her eyes. She began to struggle.

"Please no."

The Crime Minister laughed at her.

"Don't worry it won't kill you. Just make you wish it had."

Stella was thrown onto a chair of sorts. She swung her fist and it came in contact with the Crime Minister's nose.

"ARGH!"

Stella took that opputunity to swing her leg at the two KORPS agents knocking them over. She got up and ran like a cheetah. She had no idea where to go but nothing would stop her. An alarm sounded throughout the building but she didn't stop until a KORPS agent grabbed her from behind.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

"I love it when they're feisty."

Stella was then pushed up against the wall.

"Agent Harrison stand down!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"If she does anything like this again then you are free to do as you wish."

Stella winced as she knew exactly what that meant. Stella was then brutally pushed in front of the KORPS agents and pushed back into the room. She was strapped onto the chair and she watched the Crime Minster open a cabinet and bring out a syringe with a red liquid in it.

"Please don't."

"How happy it makes me feel to see a MI.9 Chief Executive beg me for mercy."

Stella cried and begged for mercy as the Crime Minister approached her. Stella felt her sleeve be rolled up and she begged and begged. The one thing that Stella was the most scared of was jags or needles. She felt a needle puncture her arm and then pain took over. Stella felt her nerves twitching.

"ARGH! PLEASE! FRANK HELP ME!"

"London can never get you, you are trapped with us forever."

Stella colappsed ten minutes later.

Back in England Frank London was having stressing out. He had lashed out on the team and was now sitting in HQ crying his heart.

**REVIEW! Leave a review on what you want to happen next!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I knew I was going to lose you. I just didn't realize it was going to happen so fast!**_

"Frank?"

Keri, Dan, Tom and Aneisha sat in HQ with a distraught Frank.

"Frank come on say something!"

"I've lost her."

Keri and Aneisha felt their eyes swell up while Tom and Dan looked frustrated.

"No Frank we will get her back."

"No we won't it's been three days KORPS have killed her."

"How do you know?"

Frank looked at Keri.

"I don't."

"Exactly. You love Stella right?"

"With all my heart."

"Well if you really love then you would feel something to tall you she died."

"Thanks Keri."

The team continued to try and cheer him up but nothing worked. After one hour they looked at each other and left HQ. Frank remained there as a memory came rushing back to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Frank sat opposite Stella in the restraunt. It had been two years now and he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. Before her parents left to Iraq (where they died) he had asked for their permission. Now it had been one month since Stella found out they were dead and Frank was going to do it._

"_What are you having Frank/ I like the look of the grilled chicken with a salad on side."_

_Stella looked at him._

"_I like the look of the burger with chips on side."_

_Stella nodded and turned back to the Menu. Frank plucked up the courage._

"_Stella I have something to ask you."_

"_Go on Frank but you are not getting two deserts."_

"_I wanted to know if..."_

_Frank got down on his knee in the middle of the restraunt. He pulled out a box with a ring in it and opened the lid._

"_Stella Knight will you marry me?"_

_Cheers went around the restraunt. Stella looked at Frank for a moment._

"_I have to think about it."_

_Frank's heart dropped out his chest. He didn't expect that answer. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Then two days later Stella had decided to say yes but they broke up.

Over in a secret location Stella Knight woke up. She looked around the room to see she was back in her cell – of sorts. She rolled up her sleeve to see a puncture mark with swelling around it. She was still in pain from the electric chair so the injection hadn't helped. She began to realise no one was coming for her. She curled up into a ball and cried. She regretted every moment she spent ignoring Frank because now she would never see him until death made them meet. She cried as she felt the wound from the corner of the wall. It was healing but very slowly.

"Please Frank."

For two hours Stella muttered and prayed that Frank would come for her. Then the Crime Minister walked in.

"Well well look what we have here."

Stella was pulled into a room with a chamber like object in it. She was placed in it too tired and sore to fight. The door was sealed and she realised it was a gas chamber. She pound her fists against the walls and door until it hurt too much. She wondered if this was it, was she going to die. Everything remained normal until she began to gasp for breath. She looked out a small window to see the Crime Minister pushing a button marked OXYGEN. It then hit her they were taking out all the oxygen for her to breathe.

"PLEASE! HELP!"

She screamed until she was short of breath. She lay down and began to close her eyes. Her lungs burned like someone who had just ran a marathon except there was no help for her. Her breaths became rigid and she closed her eyes. At least she wouldn't have to put up with this anymore. She took one last wheezy breath and smiled. Then the door swung open and Stella felt her lungs be filled with oxygen. She was pulled out of the chamber not getting a chance to recover.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Stella was still recovering from the lack of oxygen so she didn't answer. She was then placed in a room with cages in the opposite end. The Crime Minister left and went over to what could have been an observation area. She sounded a horn and loud barking sounded. Stella moved closer to the cages to see rabid dogs barking at her. She had been attacked by a dog once but never a rapid dog. She ran to the opposite end of the room and the cages opened. The dogs ran towards Stella barking and growling. The first one was a Rottweiler and Stella extended her leg and kicked it. The dog went back but then another latched onto her leg. She fell to the ground and covered her face as all ten dogs attacked her. Her legs hurt the most then her stomach area and her arms. She felt one at her scalp and swung her arm which resulted in it being bitten.

"ARGH!"

Stella raised her other arm which left her face open. Then she saw one dog with a small cut – the one she kicked – lean over her face. She tried to being her arms back down but the other dogs had them. The dog leaned in but stopped as a whistle was sounded. All the dogs then ran over to a KORPS agent who placed them back in their cages. Stella looked at her body and cried; her right arm had a huge bite mark and her legs were terrible. Her stomach was bleeding. She felt her body being lifted and she fell into darkness. When she woke up she was in bandages. She looked around to see one person that scared her more than the Crime Minister, Agent Harrison- the man who pushed her against the wall.

"Hello gorgeous."

Stella looked at him with fear in her eyes. She tried to move away but to no avail. He kissed her cheek and left her.

Two days later Stella was about to be placed back in the electric chair when she stood on the KORPS agents toes. She took off sprinting when she bumped into another agent. She was taken back to the Crime Minister who slapped her face and then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Remember what I said would happen if you tried this again."

Stella looked at her.

"Please no."

"AGENT HARRISON!

The man walked in eyeing up Stella.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Miss Knight here tried to escape again would you be so kind to ensure it doesn't happen again?"

He nodded at the Crime Minister and grabbed a fistful of Stella's hair. She struggled but nothing worked. He placed her against a wall next to a door.

"By the way you can call me Davie."

The door opened and Stella was pushed in. She looked around and saw to her dismay a bed.

**Ok sorry but didn't want to continue that but you can all imagine where I was going. Next chapter will be three months later! Then the chapter after that a shocking surprise. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I wish I could hurt you the way you hurt me, but I know that if I had the chance I wouldn't do it.**_

Frank walked into the office with the team. Four and a half months had passed and it was now thought that Stella had been killed. The team had to clear out her office. Frank looked around and cried. The team were silent they were shocked that Stella was – most likely – dead.

"Right then."

Frank moved forward and opened Stella's drawer to see photo's of them both and sweetie wrappers. He picked up the photo's and put them in his pocket.

"Frank what about this?"

"Bin it there is no point anymore."

Dan looked down at the award and sat it down. Frank just walked out of the room.

"Don't bin anything that means anything of value. Stella may still be alive."

The team nodded and set to work.

In a secret location Stella Knight was sobbing. Around four or five months had passed and no one had came. She knew they most have thought she was dead. Since she arrived there she had been in the electric chair seven times, lethal injection six, dogs three, water torture once, Agent Harrison twice and she had been beaten around twelve times. She was a weak form of her old self. She didn't fight anymore. She still prayed that Frank would come but no sign of luck ever came. Her cell door swung open and she was pulled into a room she had never been in before.

"Agent Knight how are we today?"

Although Stella knew there was no hope she still had a flame in her. She glared at the Crime Minister. Then a fist came in contact with her face. She felt the slimy hands of the Crime Minster grab her face.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"And I believe I didn't answer. Your point is?"

Stella smirked at the Crime Minister and was then brought forward to a scientific machine. She was cuffed down and wires were connected to her head.

"This will hurt."

Stella felt her brain burst like it was on fire. She screamed as early childhood memories cam flooding back before vanishing. It went on for hours like a time line. Five hours later Stella was uncuffed. She looked around in confusement.

"Where am I?"

"Hello Stella Knight do you know who I am?"

"No and who's Stella?"

The Crime Minister nodded and Stella was then pulled out.

The next day the team were in HQ when Frank's phone went off.

"Hello? WHAT!? Understood."

"Frank what's going on?"

"They found Stella!"

**Ok I will update later on if I get at least five reviews. You have until half past seven! Go!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stella sat in the back of the car smiling.

"Where are we going?"

She looked at the two men in strange outfits in front of her but got no reply. She huffed and looked out the window again. Then the car stopped and Stella's door opened. She stepped out and was pushed to the ground before the car began to take off.

"Was that a taxi?"

Stella fixed her outfit and looked around. There was a street of houses and sign. She walked through the street with a hop in her step. She passed a man in black and frowned.

"Sorry about your loss."

Poor man dressed in black must be back from a funeral. She walked on when she felt her arm get grabbed.

"Agent Knight?"

"LET ME GO!"

"Stella Knight of MI.9?"

"Who is Stella Knight and what is MI.9?!"

Stella sat down and watched as the man called someone on his phone. Five minutes later a van pulled up and Stella was placed inside. She arrived at a building and was taken to a small room. She sat down and heard a voice.

"Stella Knight."

"God? Who is this Stella person?"

She saw a man pull a funny face and she began to laugh.

"Weirdo."

She sat down and began to read a magazine.

Frank and the team had raced to MI.9 Main HQ. They arrived at the building and Frank ran in. He arrived at the room where Stella was.

"Agent London before you go in you must know something."

Frank shook his head and pushed past. He opened the door and saw Stella sitting there.

"Stella!"

Stella looked up. Frank smiled at her.

"Sorry do I know you?"

**I am a bully I know but wanted that wee bit in there next bit will be up in twenty minutes tops!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Remember me? I once meant EVERYTHING to you.**_

"Stella it's me Frank!"

"WHO IS THIS FUCKIN' STELLA?"

Frank looked at Stella as Dan pulled him out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We ran some tests when she first got here and I am sorry to say she lost her memory due to many causes."

"Like what?"

"According to the tests she exprienced the electric chair, water torture, lethal injection and dog attacks numerous times. Also her memory was wiped and..."

Frank forced back the tears.

"And what?"

"We think she was raped."

Aneisha sobbed into Tom as did Keri and Dan.

"So she doesn't remember any of us?"

"Well she only got here an hour ago so maybe you five could give it a try? You were close to her."

The team nodded and they entered.

"Hey Stella."

"Who is this Stella?"

"You're Stella that's your name."

"Ok but who are you?"

"Can you remember any of us?"

"Not you, or you, or you, not you..."

She paused on Frank more a moment.

"And not you."

"Well I'm Keri, this is Dan, Tom and Aneisha."

"Who's he?"

"That's Frank."

"How does he know me?"

"He met you once."

Stella nodded. The team tried everything but nothing worked and Stella remained unknowing.

Two days later she was allowed to leave the Main HQ. Frank brought her back to St. Hearts. He was taking her down to HQ. They walked down the corridor when Mrs King and Mr Flately appeared.

"Mr London! Who is this?"

"Oh Mrs King. This is Stella she is my..."

"I am his sister."

Frank looked at Stella who winked.

"Very well but Mr London you need to get to work on the tiolets."

"Why can't you? Your legs broken from all the wieght on them?"

Frank covered his face as Stella lashed out on Mrs King.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well at least we know who sunk the Titanic eh Frankie? Look at her clothes as well. I knew teachers pay wasn't good but I didn't think it was so bad that they had to use charity shops."

Mr Flately burst out laughing.

"I don't know why you are laughing. Your face looks like a monkey's. Your tie looks like it belongs on a Halloween costume. Look at all that grey hair too. Shouldn't you be retired?"

Mrs King and Mr Flately walked into the classroom again and Frank pushed Stella into the broom cupboard. Once down in HQ Stella looked around.

"This is the janitors storage space? I want to see the Head Teachers room then."

Stella picked up a bracelet and a photo.

"Is this you and me?"

Frank nodded.

"I know this thing!"

"I dropped it once."

"That's it Stella. Come on remember!"

Stella looked at the photo harder. Frank pulled out all the others. Stella looked at them. The team came down the lift as Stella fainted.

"STELLA!"

They all ran forward. Stella sat up and looked around.

"Frank?"

**Tell me what should happen next it's up to you. Ten reviews before nine go! In each review tell me what should happen next! GO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I need you all to forget that Frank found out that Stella was raped!**

"Frank is that really you?"

"Oh Stella!"

Frank hugged Stella in which she responded by screaming and running back.

"Stella what's wrong?"

"Nothing you just hurt my side."

"Oh right. What can you remember?"

"Everything now the photos brought the memory back."

"How did they take you?"

"A van pulled up next to me and the next thing I knew I was in a cell."

"Ok."

Frank moved forward to hold Stella but she moved back. Her back came in contact with Dan and she winced before bumping into Tom when she shivered.

"Stella are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. I need the loo."

"Okay. Anita, Keri go with her."

"No I am fine."

"It is better if someone goes with you for now."

"Fine."

Stella got up and walked towards the lift as well as Anita and Keri. She walked into the toilet once upstairs.

"Stella are you okay?"

"Do you know what happened when I was at KORPS?"

"We know that you experienced water torture, electric chair, dog attacks and lethal injection. Why?"

"They missed out one thing."

"What's that?"

"I was..."

Stella collapsed to the ground crying.

"Stella what's wrong?"

"I was rrraappeedd."

"Oh Stella!"

Anita ran forward and hugged her.

"That's why you didn't want the boys to touch you?"

Stella nodded.

"Stella you have to tell Frank!"

"No! I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"He won't like me anymore."

"Oh Stella don't think like that."

"But it's true."

"No it's not!"

The girls sat with Stella for a while before they headed back down to HQ.

**Sorry it's not good but I'm not too well. Review next one will be soon maybe not tomorrow though!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm so scared that I'll lose you, I'm so scared I won't matter as much to you, I'm so sacred we just won't be the same again!**_

As much as they wanted to Aneisha and Keri had promised Stella that they wouldn't tell a soul. Stella had told them why it had happened which made it all worse. They reached the broom cupboard and Keri pulled the lever. Once down in HQ Frank made his way over to Stella but she sat down confusing all but the girls.

"Stella are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a little shaky."

"I understand."

While the girls had been in the toilet Frank had received a phone call about a small KORPS base abandoned in the Underground between two stations. They team were sent with a SWAT team to find it and check it out. Before they left Aneisha and Keri had told Stella to tell Frank which she nodded to in reply.

"I'm missed you Stella! I thought you were dead."

"I almost was."

Frank grabbed her arm to hug her but a memory came back making Stella scream.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stella jumped up and attempted to run from him but he grabbed her arm pulled her towards him..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Stella are you okay?"

"I'm tired I'll head home."

"At least wait for someone to escort you."

"Why?"

"KORPS could come for you."

"After they let me go?"

Stella walked over to the lift and looked at Frank.

"Goodbye."

Frank didn't understand. Stella was jumpy around him a lot now. Aneisha and Keri had looked sad maybe even depressed as had Stella when they came back from the toilet. Stella had looked like she had been crying as well. He shook his head and focused back on the mission.

Stella was walking home when she felt an arm grab her.

"Hello gorgeous."

Hoping it wasn't him she turned her head around to see a jogger.

"Hey you dropped this."

"Thanks."

He handed her purse over and ran off. That night Stella curled into her bed. She hadn't been in her bed for months and it felt amazing to be warm at night. She closed her eyes but had to open them as memories replayed. She decided it would be best to take a sleeping pill and went downstairs. She reached her kitchen and went over to her cabinet of medicines. She felt like someone was watching her and looked towards the window. HE WAS THERE!

"ARGH!"

Stella screamed and moved back from the window. He stood there smiling at her so coldly she felt sick. He then held up a sign that said 'I'M WATCHING!' Then he faded back into the shadows. Stella ran for the phone and instead of calling MI.9 or Frank she called the police and the girls. Her doorbell went and she checked and to her relief it was the police.

"Hello Ma'am. We received a call about a man at your window."

"Yes Officer that's me."

"Ok have you ever seen this man before?"

Stella seemed hesitant.

"No never."

Then Aneisha and Keri ran through the door.

"STELLA!"

The girls ran over and hugged Stella.

"Who are you?"

"These are my nieces."

The girls looked at Stella then realised why would anyone else come at the middle of the night.

"And what are you girls doing up so late?"

"Well officer Lola (Keri) and I were at a friend's when we got a call off Stella here about a man."

"And you are?"

Before Aneisha could answer.

"This is Anita (Aneisha) she is my adopted sister."

"What do your parents think of this?"

"Our parents, Lola's adopted ones, died a year ago we now live with our aunt."

The police officer nodded and after 'securing' the premises bid Stella fair well. The girls decided the stay with Stella for the rest of the night because they all knew he was still near.

**Ok did you like it I just wanted that wee chapter in there. Review for one up tomorrow. Ten reviews tomorrow. Fifteen tonight! Last chance for reviews will be half six maybe seven o'clock! I am putting up a poll about how Frank should find out what happened to Stella and when!**


	12. Chapter 12

Frank London got out his car and walked up to Stella's door. He knocked on the door, there was no reply. He got out the spare key he had found while clearing out Stella's office. He turned the key and entered. He checked the living room; there lay Stella and surpisingly Aneisha and Keri.

"Hello?"

The girls all jumped up.

"Frank why are you here?"

"None of you showed up today so I came to investigate. Why are you two here?"

"We came over last night to see Stella and fell asleep while watching a film."

Keri nodded figourisly with every word Aneisha said. Stella sat there silently.

"Are you three okay? You seem jumpy."

"No we're fine."

"No we're not."

"Keri don't just tell him."

Keri and Aniesha looked at Stella for a while. Finally Stella sighed and turned to Frank.

"Last night... someone tried to break in. That's why the girls are over."

"Who? Why?"

"I don't know, I have never seen him before."

Stella shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"Well hurry up you two; you are have missed two periods already."

Aneisha and Keri stood up and turned to get ready.

Two days later Stella sat in her back garden on a lounger. The sun was shining and it was almost forty degrees. Aneisha and Keri had invited her and the others for a pool party in half an hour and Stella couldn't wait. She had her bikini on and was on the lounger with her earphones on. She looked up at the sun and pulled her sunglasses down from her head. She closed her eyes and leaned back. She set an alarm to tell her when to get ready for the party. Twenty minutes later her alarm went off. Stella got up when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She laughed thinking it was Frank.

"That's it gorgeous just keep laughing."

Stella's blood went cold as she came face to face with someone she didn't want to see.

"LET ME GO!"

"Now gorgeous don't scream."

Stella screamed louder and thrashed about.

"STELLA?!"

"FRANK! HELP!"

He dropped her before grabbing her face...

**No more updates tonight I am writing a new story that I wanted to do for a while! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Remember I am always watching you."

Frank ran out to see Stella crying and a man in black holding her. He ran forward and tackled him to the ground.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Frank began to fight this man throwing punches at his face. Stella called for MI.9 but by the time they were here the man was dead. Frank stood up and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. He looked into the man's eyes as they glazed over. He had just taken a life; he had been so angry that Stella was hurt he lost it. He turned around to see Stella crying.

"Ste..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Stella grabbed her things and ran to her car. Ten minutes later she was at Aneisha's.

"Stella are you okay?"

"I need to talk to the girls."

Keri and Aniesha walked into Aneisha's living room.

"Before you ask my parents are away on holiday."

"He was at my house."

"What!?"

"Frank saw him and he..."

"What did Frank do?"

"He killed him."

The girls remained shocked.

"I need to tell him don't I?"

Keri nodded. The door went and Aneisha walked up. She then returned with Frank.

"We'll leave you be."

"Who was he Stella?"

"He was a KORPS agent."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing there but when I was at KORPS he..."

"What did he do?"

"He rrrraaappeddd mmee."

"Oh Stella I am so sorry."

"You couldn't do anything about it."

"Is that why you are so jumpy?"

"Every time I looked at a male he was there but that's not happening anymore. The girls knew."

"That's in the past just leave it."

"Okay."

"Stella I have to ask you something."

"What?!"

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

Then the girls ran into the room screaming.

"How long where you four there?"

"The girls made us come."

"Aneisha, Keri will you be my bridesmaids?"

"YAY!"

One year later...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

**I am sad to say that this is the end. Next will be the epilogue! REVIEW!**


	14. Epilogue

**Okay this is the epilogue set fifteen years later...**

Stella and Frank London stood at their front door.

"Smile!"

"Mum stop it!"

Stella hugged her son. It was his first day at High School as well as his sisters.

"Abigail hurry up you don't want to be late!"

Abigail sat in her room making sure she had everything she needed. She was a worrywart but really sweet but a little competitive.

"I'm going to be late if she doesn't hurry!"

"No you won't!"

"I will! Kiera has already left too."

"What?"

"No I am right here dumbass!"

"Language!"

Kiera sat on her phone in the kitchen munching on some toast. A car horn tooted.

"That's Jake and that, bye!"

"No you will wait I want a photo of all my kids!"

"Stella they are going to be late."

"Fine!"

"Bye."

Kiera ran outside and hopped into the car with her friends- Jake, Bella and Edward also known as the MI High team.

"Can I go now?"

"Fine, but Matthew try and behave."

"I will."

Matthew ran out the door and headed towards his friend Mark's house.

"Abigail you are going to be late!"

"Coming!"

Abigail came down the stairs.

"Wait where are Zach and Chloe?"

"They're in their rooms can I go?"

"Yes."

Abigail grabbed her lunch and headed out.

"Frank go get those two."

At that very point seven year old Zach and four year old Chloe came down the stairs.

"Right in the car."

Zach walked out while Frank lifted Chloe out. Stella grabbed her keys but paused for a moment. Fifteen years had passed since she had married Frank. They had Kiera first who is now fourteen, then the twins Abigail and Matthew who are both twelve, then William was born but died two months after birth, he would have been nine. Zach is now seven, Chloe is four and Stella is pregnant again. How in the world she thought having five soon to be six children was clever she would never know.

**Thanks everyone. My next one like this will be Zoe and Dan which will be up soon; it is all about how they both cope with a long distance relationship but when Dan meets another girl? Bye **


End file.
